Danny
Name: Daniel Burger Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 6ft Title: Champion of Hermes Character History Danny's story begins unlike most "heroes" in the fact he comes from a stable home environment, no tragic loss, no earth shattering event to cause an angsty self loathing. Danny's sense of heroism comes from the feeling of needing to protect those around him, especially his kid brother Josh who suffers with epilepsy, a seizure disorder. Danny always grew up protecting his brother from those who messed with him as a result of his disability, stepping in to "save the day" when needed. Over the years Danny may have picked on his brother but only so that he could learn to become stronger on his own. Danny was chosen by Zeus to be a part of this last group of riders, not because of the fact he can fight, but because of the fact he has chosen what he needs to fight for. Weapon: Box of Need Danny's Box is able to deliver just the right item at just the right time in order to facilitate the wellbeing of the user and those around him. Danny's box appears as a small dark wooden box about the size of a ring box. The box is known for opening randomly to give an almost precognative warning when something is about to happen, however normally the box stays inside Danny's right leg cargo pocket. Twin Kopis The kopis sword was a one handed weapon. Early examples had a blade length of up to 65cm, making it almost equal in size to the spatha. Later Macedonian examples tended to be shorter with a blade length of about 48cm. The kopis had a single-edged blade that pitched forward towards the point, the edge being concave on the part of the sword nearest the hilt, but swelling to convexity towards the tip. This shape, often termed "recurved," distributes the weight in such a way that the kopis was capable of delivering a blow with the momentum of an axe, whilst maintaining the long cutting edge of a sword and a capability to deliver a thrust. Guardian of Need: Webster's Dictionary defines Need as: a physiological or psychological requirement for the well-being of an organism. As the guardian of Need Danny is constantly reminded of the differences between what one wants and what one needs. The difference between the two and keeping them in check is one of Danny's biggest struggles in learning how to use his powers. Mount Danny's on which he does his long distance traveling, is a large bat named Outto. Outto's wingspan is 25ft from tip to tip and feeds on sugar cane, fruit, and large insects. Outto enjoys having his belly rubbed and is often very territorial when people "threaten" his master or his property. Outto is based on the grey long-eared bat (Plecotus austriacus) a fairly large European bat. It has distinctive ears, long and with a distinctive fold. It hunts above woodland, often by day, and mostly for moths. It is extremely similar to the more common brown long-eared bat, and was only distinguished in the 1960s, but has a paler belly. It is not an endangered species. The frequencies used by this bat species for echolocation lie between 18-45 kHz, have most energy at 28 kHz and have an average duration of 5.8 ms. Outo is equipped with a large leather saddle on his back allowing for Danny and one other person to ride in comfort as he flies. Outto knows by memory how to get from Olympus to the city but must depend on his echolocation in order to navigate his way through the city streets. Pet Danny's pet Bigfoot was bestowed upon him by his "Box of Need". Bigfoot acts as Danny's muscles whenever Danny is unable to perform a duty or task. Though seen as a brutish beast due to its size and strength this "Bigfoot" is a truely gentle soul who tries to live as peaceful a life as possible. Bigfoot is one of the few yeti still on Earth an as such is still skiddish around humanity as a whole due to having been hunted to near extinction, but he is the first one to come to the assistance of anyone be it man woman or child, human or otherwise, in pain. Category:Riders Category:Greece Category:Need Category:Original 5 Category:Speed Category:Male Category:Characters